<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Brood by MagpieMorality</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837390">The Brood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality'>MagpieMorality</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writepie Prompt Fills [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Wings, Errbody has wings, Family, Fluff, Gen, Homelessness, Orphans, Stealing, They all have wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>From this prompt: </p><p>"Older brother Remus protecting baby twins virgil and deceit and 5 year Roman"</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus &amp; Virgil &amp; Roman &amp; Deceit - Familial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writepie Prompt Fills [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Brood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From this prompt: </p><p>"Older brother Remus protecting baby twins virgil and deceit and 5 year Roman"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was never meant to be like this, dodging through market stalls with an armful of stolen food, chased by the shouts of stomps of the local militia. Remus was meant to be helping out on the family farm, or bored in school, or chasing the cute boy from down the road in the hopes of winning a kiss, not stealing to feed his family.</p><p> </p><p>And yet…</p><p> </p><p>There was something so thrilling about the chase! Maybe it was a little immoral, yeah, but he was faster and smarter than any of the losers they employed to stand around and look mean. They were all out of shape and dressed in rusty armour. Remus was sure their swords weren’t even sharp!</p><p> </p><p>He cackled, sprinting down and alley and leaping up a few low walls to get high enough to unfurl his wings and shoot into the sky where they had no chance of tracking him. They probably hadn’t flown in years either, and he was a sprightly, wiry teenager with adrenalin on his side. Remus was gone before they even reached the alleyway.</p><p> </p><p>He flew straight and true, diving down and gliding over the tree tops of the forest until he spotted a little figure perched in the branches of a tall conifer. It stood up on the branch and waved enthusiastically, and Remus banked a nice, smooth arc around the tree while Roman whooped. It wouldn’t be long before little Roman would be able to fly properly too, and then they could have some real fun.</p><p> </p><p>Roman clambered down and met Remus at the bottom as the eldest brother landed, jumping around his feet and grabbing at all the food there, helping carry bits into the den they’d built. He dusted off his hands and looked around their homely little clearing proudly. It wasn’t much but it was home, and it was pretty beautiful. They had a decent life, out in the wild- freer than anyone in town would ever be. He worried sometimes that the younger boys were missing out in some way, never meeting anyone new or learning more than what he could remember to teach them.</p><p> </p><p>But then they’d smile at him and Remus would forget he ever worried.</p><p> </p><p>As if summoned by the thought, two small blurs shot out of the den towards him, half crawling, half waddling and occasionally hopping with a little flap of their tiny, downy wings. He dropped to his knees and caught them as they arrived with twin squeals of delight, lifting them in each arm to blow raspberries into their cheeks as they babbled in their little baby speak, no doubt telling him about their day.</p><p> </p><p>“Re! Re!” Roman shouted, coming to join them, knocking Remus over with his extra weight and laughing uproariously. “Didyou fight the bad guys again?! Did they try an’ hit you with their swords but they were too slow and old and you gotta ‘way?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh baby bro, you bet!” Remus crowed, setting the twins down and corralling them into his lap with a curve of his wings, crossing his ankles loosely in front of him. Roman settled down and tugged Dante into his arms, ignoring the baby’s grumble until he resigned himself to his fate and leaned back into the five-year-old’s chest, sucking on the tip of one wing. Virgil lay half in Remus’s lap, and all three of them looked at him with expressions of expectant adoration.</p><p> </p><p>He thumbed some dirt off Virgil’s cheek absently, mulling over where to start.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so there I was, innocently trying to find enough grub to feed you little monsters, when-”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>